


{𝕀𝕥 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕓𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦}~~~{𝕊𝕒𝕜𝕦𝔸𝕥𝕤𝕦}

by karmaticbich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmaticbich/pseuds/karmaticbich
Summary: This a story based on so many fanfics of Sakusa's and Atsumu's love. This story is really heart touching( to me), haha. It took me a while to make it so please do enjoy. This is one of my favourite ships ever. Please tell me if you don't like it. It may seem a bit rushed but that's because I probably ran out of ideas early lmao. Anyways, get to reading!! Also I'm always working on the story, when I'm not in school, so you'll see my posting timesBTW I will also try to post one every day, so please don't be mad. Please give me your thoughts on the story. Thx for making it this farStart: Dec 7End: Dec 24
Relationships: Akagi Michinari/Komori Motoya, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

" Wait, Omi-Omi!", I screamed. 

"Well you have to move faster, you're on a volleyball team for fucks sake!", Omi-Omi hollered

"Well I'm tired, I just had my lunch!!", I blabbed

\-----

I was heading to class with Omi-Omi. His real name is Sakusa Kiyoomi. He has been my best friend ever since I joined the team. He's a germaphobe, which means I have to be cautious around him. He doesn't let anyone touch him or get close, except me, and his family. Omi-Omi makes me wear a mask and gloves when I'm around him, and a sanitizer when I want to give him something or touch him. He doesn't have a lot of friends other than me and all the other volleyball teams, but he's closest with me the most.

And I'm Atsumu Miya, twin brother of Osamu Miya. You may have heard of us as one of the best players at Inarizaki High. I'm older by one minute, but people say 'Samu is smarter, which I think is very wrong, 'cause they haven't seen his grades.

\-----

"Look Omi-Omi, is raining!"

"Ew, it's just the worst type of germs. The ones from the sky"

"Okay, let's get to class, before Mr. Fuji gives us detention!"

"Uhh, don't you think I'm going there, Baka!"

That was 3 months ago, before I.....


	2. Chapter 1

Atsumu's POV 

Ugh its morning. I don't wanna get up!

"Tsumu, get up your late for school!", yells Osamu as he busts into my room. Me and my brother live alone, because our parents got divorced, and our mom is pretty much out every night. She goes to work and then goes to the bar straight after. At least she leaves enough money for us to live. 

" I'm coming dumbass" I howled

"The onigiri is on the table grab it and head out, I'll be going with Suna, got it!",

"Ok Ok I got it"

I took a shower and brushed my teeth, because I knew I would hang out with Omi-Omi. 

Sakusa's and Atsumu's PM

Omi-Omi❤- Hey , r u on ur way to school

Barry B🐝- Yea, I'm just brushing my teeth

Omi-Omi❤- okay can u be here in 12 mins

Barry B🐝- Okie bye ttyl

Omi-Omi❤- ok bye

\-----

Sakusa's POV

When is he gonna get here!!!

Oh, there he is!

He started blushing and thinking of how adorable Atsumu was!

~He finally snapped out of his daydream~

"Ugh, finally", I muttered at I scrolled through his Insta, looking at his pictures.

"Awh, don't be so rough, and what are you looking at?", he asked coming in for a peek on my phone.

" Uh- nothing", I replied moving away from him

"Huh?", he asked with a skeptical face

"Uh you were just too close, that's all", I lied

"Oh OK I'm sorry"

"It's fine, you're fine", I said serenly

"Let's go to our lockers now", I insisted while putting my phone away

" Imma beat you there" he replied running down the hall

Aww man he got a head start

I started chasing him down the hallways and luckily we got there on time.

\------

Atsumu's POV

I and Omi-Omi are in math class right now and I went on my phone. I glanced at my notifications.

13 likes from Mr. Germaphobe_1k

HUH?!, HE LIKES MY PICTURES, OMG OMG OMG. 

I started smiling and blushing profusely.

"Atsumu, is anything the problem?", Mr. Kenji asked( my kanji teacher, really rhymes with his name)

"Uhh nothing, Sir", I replied without doubt

"Well it looks like you were looking at your phone", His tone slightly went higher, making his sound like I was suspicious

I quickly push my phone under my butt, so he doesn't see it. I just hope I don't squish it, and he doesn't ask for it.

~FIN~ for chap 1


	3. Chapter 2

**RINGGGG** ( that's was the school bell btw if u didn't know)

Atsumu's POV

I went down the hallway, almost out of breath because of the phone incident. He's right in front of me, with his cute black mask and curly black hair. My cheeks were so pink that he could see that I was flustered in some way. I never thought of asking what he looked like under the mask, maybe I didn't want to pressure him into anything. I was about o open my locker, and then I felt a familiar hand touch me. I looked over slightly, and to my surprise, it was him. 

I wouldn't say I was really surprised, because he does it occasionally, whenever I seem spaced out. It gets kinda annoying because I enjoy it.

Y/N POV

Sakusa asked as politely as he could," Are you ok, you looked like something happened"

"Everything is fine, I'm just flustered, that all", Atsumu countered. Asumu wasn't one to hide things, but he had to when it came to Sakusa. He knew that If he found out anything, he would for sure leave him, and that would of course wreck their friendship. He didn't want that. 

Atsumu's thoughts

I can't tell him, I just have to be patient, and plus I'm busy.

Back to Y/N

"Hey, Omi come look at this!", Atsumu shrieked, while pushing his wavy, light blonde hair out of his face. He always looked neat, not because of Sakusa, but himself. He just was.

Sakusa ran over to Atsumu, and then he took a peek at what he was looking at. There were a lot of people crowding the area, but Atsumu went the extra mile and took a photo to show his Omi-Omi.

"Oh, we have scouts coming, I guess I have to look better than you!", Sakusa teased.   
"No, I will look the best of course", Atsumu argued.  
"We are on the same team right, so we have to both be perfect", Atsumu added


	4. Chapter 3

Y/N POV

The scouting meet was just a few months later. 

Before the game with Nekoma

"Hey Omi-Omi, good luck!", Atsumu cheered  
"Haha, thanks, you too", Sasuka replied.

As they got onto the court, a shiver went up all their spines.

"Did you guys feel that", Kita asked, their captain,  
"Yea I think it's from that guy up there", Suna pointed at an older man sitting on the benches  
"He doesn't look that scary though', Akagi remarked  
"But he gives me weird vibes", Suna replied.

Sakusa and Atsumu weren't that all scared, at least because they were one of the best players at Inarizaki, and maybe all of the Hyōgo Prefecture.

After the match with Nekoma

"Thank you for having us", both teams exclaimed

It was over. They were so anxious that they couldn't stop talking about it. The only people who didn't really care were Atsumu and Sakusa. Why? because they knew that they would make it.

They had to wait 3 weeks for the results.

During that time

Atsumu's POV

I woke up and quickly rushed over to my bathroom for a quick shower and to get ready. I feel really anxious about the scouting program but I don't show it. To be honest, I don't really show my feelings. I put on a face that everyone sees. Only my brother has seen what my real feelings look like. 

I was walking to the kitchen after getting ready to practice volleyball, and my eyes just  
I was walking to the kitchen after getting ready to practice volleyball, and my eyes just... I wanted to bleach them hard, or even better, get rid of them, but then I wouldn't be able to see Omi-Omi.

I wanted to bleach them hard, or even better, get rid of them, but then I wouldn't be able to see Omi-Omi  
Right there. In my kitchen. When they are supposed to be a school. My kitchen. My floors. I was pissed off. So I did the most logical thing ever.

"Can yall just get a fucking room. You're making me feel bad", I yelled

" Sorry you're still single", Osame replied

"You do realize that we have practice today right", I returned

"Yea Yea fine whatever", Suna countered

Then they got up and went to the car. I liked walking because if I get in the car, I might get germs and if I go on the train or bus... the same thing. Just for Sakusa. 

It's funny how I give up everything for him. I would even give up my scout program for him LOL. Just for him...

Sakusa's POV

I have to go see Tsumu today. I feel like I should tell him

~TELL HIM WHAT~

If I don't tell him that I'm going to get my germaphobia cured, then he'll be heartbroken when I leave. But to be honest, I don't think that he likes me so much as to be heartbroken. I have to just wait. At least I have 1 and a half more months! Right?!.... to tell him how I feel!

Sigh, I have to go practice with him


	5. Chapter 4

Y/N POV

Atsumu was surprised to see that Sakusa was at the gym. He took two steps into the boy's change room, and his heart stopped beating for a second like he skipped a heart beat. What did he see that would have possibly caused that?. 

Sakusa.

Atsumu couldn't stop blushing, no matter how damn hard he tried  
Atsumu couldn't stop blushing, no matter how damn hard he tried. He would keep staring at his Omi-Omi

"Is anything wrong Atsumu", Sakusa asked  
"No nothing's wrong, are you ok", Atsumu nervously  
"Yea I'm fine, just..."

Atsumu signals his abs, which makes him blush even harder.

"What do you mean, you've seen me naked before, right?"

"Yea, it doesn't matter"

He was fine with the abs until he fell in love with Sakusa.

Atsumu's POV

*Sigh* That was hard, I almost fainted. I have to be more careful because I have a feeling that I'll be seeing more of this. As in it's not a bad thing right.

I went into the second row of the changing rooms. I finished changing and went to practice.

After practice

In circles

"So, boys, I would like to invite you to a party hosted by the school committee for all the volleyball teams going to regionals this year", his coach started on

Is this finally my chance to tell him

"So there will be a formal party and then a casual party. I will not be there because the adults have a meeting on that day. Please do not bring a bad reputation on yourselves, Understood?!", he finished

"Yes Sir", they all replied

"And Kita, I need you to make sure that the boys don't make any mistakes or bad choices"

"Yes sir, I understand Sir", Kita replied serenely

Kita glanced at all the boys and gave them the ' I'm the King now' look. They didn't want Kita to be in-charge, because of how responsible, but that wasn't the first thing on their mind. They just wanted to see the other teams and their friends.


	6. Chapter 5

At The Party

Y/N POV

Atsumu opened the door slightly for the group. His eyes suddenly widened. He didn't know that there would be this many people. He knew that If Sakusa knew, then he wouldn't come. Although he knew deeply that Sakusa was there. He knew that he would bump into him sooner or later. But worse of all, he knew that something bad was going to happen.

Atsumu was wondering where the bathroom was as he went further deeper into the halls, he heard someone crying. He went a bit further and saw a girl crying. She wasn't in any of Asumu's memories. He didn't know her, But she did know him. 

"Uhh hey there, are you okay?", Atsumu asked with sympathy  
"Uhm yeah, I fine just sad, that's all", She replied calmly while wiping her tears.

She raised her head up and Atsumu saw her dripping mascara.

"Why are you sad?", Atsumu questioned.

"It's nothing that you would know, but a friend told me something, that's all", She replied sniffling.

"Oh I'm sorry, I know it's not my business to interfere with your problems, so I'll leave"

In the girl's head

I guess he didn't tell you yet, I guess you'll find out yourself.

Atsumu's POV

I feel bad for her, I hope she feels better. 

I walked a bit further because the party was held on the roof and I needed to get there somehow.   
Bathroom 1  
Bathroom 2  
Guest Room 1  
Guest Room 2  
Kuroo Room  
Workout Room1

Workout Room 2

Wow is Kuroo that rich?

Roof

Finally, I found the roof. I walked on and looked around to see if I could find Sakusa, but instead, he wasn't there. But then everyone suddenly ran over to one side of the roof. I didn't' know what was happening. I was going over then...

"SAKUSA HANG ON!!", someone shouted. 

Sakusa...

I ran over as quickly as I could.

"SAKUSA GRAB ON TO ME, REMEMBER YOU TRUST ME!!", I cried


	7. Chapter 6

Sakusa's POV

30 minutes before the incident

I'm so glad I told her, now just an entire team and a crush left to go

I walked up to the roof because I needed to talk with Komori.  
"Hey Sakusa, come over here", yelled a random guy  
I just ignored it, because I wanted nothing to do with idiots like him.

I just spoke with Komori for 10 minutes about how I'm gonna tell Atsumu. 

I just rested on the railing. 

SPLASHH

There was punch all over the floor and my shoes. I tried to walk, but it was too slippery. I fell over the railing and guess where that got me!.

Now

"HOLD ON TO ME OMI!"

"I'M TRYING!, IT'S TO SLIPPERY"

"I'm sorry, I love you", I whispered so he couldn't hear me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TWO DAYS LATER

Atsumu's POV

It's not fair.

It's not fair.

IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR.

WHY HIM

OF ALL PEOPLE WHY HIM

WHY DO I LOSE LOVED ONES!!!!

That's what I told myself the entire time, the entire night, all day. I won't even bother eating, because it's not worth it.

Osamu's POV

Atsumu hasn't come out of his room yet. Sakusa is in hospital. In a coma. And Atsumu is crying over him. I don't know what was going on between them, but I know that they are close.

I had to do something.

"Hey Atsumu, you have to come out sooner or later. We have school, remember?", I tried reasoning.  
"I have no use for school", He replied back

1 YEAR LATER

"Hey Atsumu, I'm going to Suna's!", I announced  
"Okay don't go out too late", he replied

"OK, Kita's coming in soon!", I returned

"Nooo, I don't want Kita coming over!", he screamed

"Fine I'll tell him not to come over", I countered  
"Thank you"

"No problem, I love you, Byee!", I said while leaving

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 HOUR LATER

Hello there, is this Mr. Atsumu Miya.

Yes, Yes it is.

I'd like to inform you that Sakus Kiyoomi has woken up from his coma

He's awake I have to go see him.

At the hospital

"His room is 106, up the elevator and take a left to the first room on the right", the nurse said while handing me a visitor's pass.

"Thanks, so much"

I walked all the way to his room with tears in my eyes, not knowing that what was laying waiting there, would break me into a million pieces

I walked in.

"Uhh hello, can you just stay a few feet from me, and who are you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 7

Y/N POV

Atsumu sank to the floor, his eyes streaming with tears. Sakusa didn't know why he was crying but he felt like Atsumu was important, somehow. 

"S-So you don't remember me?", Atsumu asked while wiping his tears  
"I'm so sorry, I have amnesia so I don't remember you. What's your name?, I'm Sakusa Kiyoomi, nice to meet you!", he spoke so calmly.  
"I-I'm Atsumu Miya, I'm one of your friends", Atsumu told

They spoke with each other until Komori and the rest of his friends came to visit.

Sakusa was really surprised that a lot of people came to visit him. He felt happy, and not so alone. Like he was with Atsumu.

"Oh you're here early", Komori implied.   
"Yea I should've guessed, you came to see him before he left", he added

"Where's he going?!", Atsumu asked impatiently

"Oh, Kiyoomi don't tell me that you didn't tell him anything!"

Sakusa shrugged

"He's going to England for treatment for him germaphobia. He was hoping that you would just try to hold on to him while he was there", He explained

Atsumu burst into tears and rushed towards Sakusa to hug him. Sakusa was still scared about his germaphobia, but he felt like Atsumu was someone important to him.

Somehow.

Atsumu's POV

Why is he trying to fix himself? He just perfect already. His germaphobia is cute. Who is he doing this for?. Himself? Why do I keep thinking like this? I got over this a year ago. I'll just try to be happy and look for someone else. But he said to hold on to him. I will Sakusa. I will hold on to you. Until you come back. Because I won't get together with someone. If I am going to be with someone it HAD TO BE YOU.

~~~~

So I pretty much wanted to end this chapter like this cuz y not. Tell me if u liked it or not. Or if u would've changed it lmao. and yes I know it is kinda short rn, but it was bc I wanted to keep you on a cliffhanger and I also ran out of ideas on this one. Next time is gonna be long and filled with drama I guess anyways, I hope u had a good, day, evening or night


	9. Chapter 8

Sakusa's POV

I wonder who he is, I think he likes me though. His reaction was huge enough to realize he was crushing on me. Were we best friends though.

I arrived in England at 5:51 AM, (2:51 AM in Japan time). I got into a car that my dad ordered for me. I then arrived at the hotel, that once again my father ordered for me. I had dinner, that, you know what, do I have to say it. 

NEXT MORNING

"Hello Mr. Kiyoomi, your breakfast is here", the waiter said as he knocked on my door

"Ok come in, thanks", I replied respectfully

"Can you please make sure that the bathroom is clean for me to use? I have germaphobia", I tried to ask as nicely as I could

"Wow you are so different from the last time, Ok, I'll make sure", he replied

Wow was I mean to people.

After getting dressed, I decided, that I'd head out early to my destination

"Oh hello Mr. Sakusa", ??? greeted

"Oh hello there, how are you today?", I replied smiling

"You sound different Sakusa, from last time".   
"What do you mean last time, I haven't been here before!", I assumed  
"Oh yes, you have, twice", he replied

"Liam Smith right, you were going to be helping me with my germaphobia?", I started  
"Yes, of course, come this way, Omi", he said

Omi Omi Omi Omi Omi Omi Omi

I blanked out for a while because of that flashback. I think it had something to do with that Miya boy. To be honest, I've been having a lot of those, ever since I left the hospital, and they did say that I'd get back to normal soon. I just need to be triggered. 

"Please don't call me Omi-", I got cut off

He hugs me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME", I screamed in fear.

"Good, now I know what I'm dealing with", Liam said

'What do you mean by that?", I asked

"I needed to know how germaphobic you were. We will start off slow and then we will get faster and faster", Liam answered"

And that is how it went, pretty much.


	10. Chapter 9

Sakusa's POV

I wonder who he is, I think he likes me though. His reaction was huge enough to realize he was crushing on me. Were we best friends though.

I arrived in England at 5:51 AM, (2:51 AM in Japan time). I got into a car that my dad ordered for me. I then arrived at the hotel, that once again my father ordered for me. I had dinner, that, you know what, do I have to say it. 

NEXT MORNING

"Hello Mr. Kiyoomi, your breakfast is here", the waiter said as he knocked on my door

"Ok come in, thanks", I replied respectfully

"Can you please make sure that the bathroom is clean for me to use? I have germaphobia", I tried to ask as nicely as I could

"Wow you are so different from the last time, Ok, I'll make sure", he replied

Wow was I mean to people.

After getting dressed, I decided, that I'd head out early to my destination

"Oh hello Mr. Sakusa", ??? greeted

"Oh hello there, how are you today?", I replied smiling

"You sound different Sakusa, from last time".   
"What do you mean last time, I haven't been here before!", I assumed  
"Oh yes, you have, twice", he replied

"Liam Smith right, you were going to be helping me with my germaphobia?", I started  
"Yes, of course, come this way, Omi", he said

Omi Omi Omi Omi Omi Omi Omi

I blanked out for a while because of that flashback. I think it had something to do with that Miya boy. To be honest, I've been having a lot of those, ever since I left the hospital, and they did say that I'd get back to normal soon. I just need to be triggered. 

"Please don't call me Omi-", I got cut off

He hugs me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME", I screamed in fear.

"Good, now I know what I'm dealing with", Liam said

'What do you mean by that?", I asked

"I needed to know how germaphobic you were. We will start off slow and then we will get faster and faster", Liam answered"

And that is how it went, pretty much.


	11. Chapter 10

Liam's POV

I and Sakusa were going to the Earl Grey cafe. I decided not to tell him about his relationship with Atsumu. Even if they were never together. I always liked him though, so when he moved to Japan I was sorta sad. I decided to be a therapist because at some point I knew that he would come to me for help. While he became all famous, I studied hard so I could help him and he would love me. Sounds petty right, I know. 

"So what cafe are we going to?" Sakusa asked serenely

"The Earl Grey cafe, we've been there a lot you know", I replied  
"O-Oh, when?", he sought  
"When we were kids dummy", I replied   
"O-Ok", he responded

We had lunch together and he tried to not run away from the obstacles. Then later we headed to the London Eye, but we tried to stay away from the crowded areas. 

At Night

"*Yawn*, Can we go home Liam, I'm tired", he said wearily  
"OK I'll take you to your hotel room", I replied  
"it's too far, can we go to your place", he retorted.

I don't know why I felt happy. No, I did. I wanted him to stay because I loved him. 

I felt all tingly. I knew it was too fast to say anything.

*THUMP*

He fell on my lap. He's out. I'll just have to carry him home, I guess. 

I stroked my hands through his curly black hair. 

"I love you", I whispered

Atsumu's POV

Wherever he is, with whoever. I hope you're happy.

Today I was going to hang out with the group again. The first time, I passed out after crying for a while, and then they found me. They all felt... happy. They were with someone they loved. Even Aran joined in. He was with Kita, it felt like they were close. It was certainly new. I think it happened when I wasn't there. No one told me though. I guess it would've made me sad or something.

Kita's my second cousin, so I'm happy for him. 

I have to talk to Sakusa. I need to tell him. Someway or another. His phone broke so he doesn't have my number or any of my info.

I just need to talk to him.


End file.
